


Sunlight & Mirrors

by lionsxroar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsxroar/pseuds/lionsxroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is like the sun which makes Matthew the moon— he can't help reflecting that consuming light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight & Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine as a gift. They requested some AmeCan so I decided to come out with this little piece.

“You’re always brighter after you see him.”

A particularly unsettling phrase coming from the slick French accent could almost be considered disturbing to most. But to the tall slender boy, it only made his coy grin lengthen. In that instance, one could almost be tricked into thinking there was a mirror somewhere in the room.  
Matthew was a dreary person. There weren’t many qualities about him that could be considered outstanding. Compared to his brother, he was winter: cold, dim, and lifeless. Alfred was like a warm summer breeze in a midst the tundra— warm, bright, and energetic. The two were complete opposites. In fact, many of the nations mused how they could be brothers to begin with.  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Azure eyes rolled as he drank in the delightful sight before him, fascinated to see his little Mathieu so undone over a single comment. Ah, he might think he was sly with his late night escapades but Francis was always two steps ahead of anyone who thought they could hide a romantic interest. Perhaps it was a sixth sense. 

“Lying isn’t good for the soul, cher. Don’t want to lose that glow, hm?”

If Alfred was the sun, Matthew was the moon. He produced no light of his own; oh— but he drank in every ounce of the suns light and glowed every night because of him. He reflected the essence of the sun, captivated by how brightly it burned—

They didn’t spend as much time together as Matthew would like. In fact, he suggested that Alfred might feel the same way about their time together. Of course the everyday duties of a nation held them captive to such busy lifestyles that if the Canadian were to wish to spend time with others besides Alfred; it would make traveling particularly difficult. At least his beloved brother was only a border crossing away. Matthew recently found that he particularly enjoyed the summer months since Alfred traveled to the North more often, making the travel times much shorter if they decided to spend the weekend together. 

Then again, he enjoyed the winters as well. The duo indulged in fighting over winter sports, snuggling under blankets, and sipping warm drinks while sitting on the patio watching the snow fall. In fact, Matthew couldn’t think of a time he didn’t enjoy when Alfred was with him.

The humorous eyes that were given whenever Francis would mention Alfred to him were uncomfortable. It wasn’t as if he minded his beloved father figure knowing what happened between closed doors— it was more like he was too embarrassed to acknowledge what it did to him. Even Matthew was keen enough to notice how his smile brightened, his steps bounced, and his body swayed a little more fervently when he spent time with Alfred. Much like a _mirror_.

Even when his mind slowly drifted towards recounting what had happened the nights before would make him flush, a smile slowly creeping across his lips. There was no doubt the Canadian was happy to think of such memories—  
Dining underneath the stars lodged safely away in one of Alfred’s Ford’s from the 50s, the gentle lull of music playing through the stereo mixed with the gentle caresses of their fingertips across the seats. 

Alfred’s smile was always blinding and Matthew generally used this as an excuse to cover it up with his own smile, gently pecking away at the soft and chapped lips until he could taste the darker blonde for hours afterward. 

Perhaps it was shallow of him to admit that what happens next was always his favorite— feeling nothing separating the two but their own flesh. Melding into one another’s bodies as they desperately clung together made Matthew realize that nothing made him feel more _complete_ than when their bodies were rocking into one another. Alfred’s warm flesh pressing against Matthew’s cooled touches made the duo melt into one another, knowing that the perfect harmony of their caresses were anything but meaningless. 

Matthew’s kisses were eager, soft, and chilled. Alfred’s were warm, rough, and relentless. 

Matthew always enjoyed basking in the aftermath of their actions, adoring and priding himself in each gently mark made on one another’s skin— making certain that Alfred knew he was Matthew’s and Matthew knew that he was Alfred’s. 

The thing that the Canadian cherished most about their time spent together was what Matthew kept with him— which was that haunting glow. He could never quite keep his smile down, his voice from humming tunes of light nights spent driving through backroads, or the memory of the taste of cinnamon and soda on chapped lips. 

“I don’t think a little _lie_ will take that away, Papa.”


End file.
